


Oswald's therapist

by Arrietty_24



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrietty_24/pseuds/Arrietty_24
Summary: Ed sees Oswald in arkam and thinks he'll make a better therapist than the professor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is based off of a picture I saw on Instagram and is probably awful so bare with me, this is my first fic attempt.

Oswald cobblepot had never trusted professor strange, the man just gave off bad vibes, he pretended he was getting better in the hopes he would release him from arkam, he was sick and tired of the 'therapy' he received. It wasn't therapy at all it was torture. This all slowly began to change when a new, highly intelligent, image was added to the mix. 

Edward Nygma found the human mind so interesting, you could manipulate and twist it in any so way you chose. However, it was the minds in arkam he found the most fascinating, he adored watching how a mad mans mind ticked, he decided his favourite was Oswald cobblepot's. His favourite past time was watching how Oswald put on a twisted performance of sanity for the professor, yet the moment the professor was gone he would revert to his true self, his mad self. 

In the first few weeks ed kept mostly to himself, watching Oswald quietly, the penguin had noticed and by the third week he approached the lanky psychopath. 

Oswald stumbled over to ed and stood directly i from if him, trying to keep some form on power in his posture. "Ever since you arrived you've been staring at me, stop it!" Ed smirked and laughed softly before calmly replying "forgive me mr. Penguin, it's just your mind is so fascinating" Ed paused briefly, smirking again before continuing "you put on such a brilliant show of pure sanity for the professor yet I admire how you regress to your usual self the professor is gone" Ed's smirk grew at the look of shock on Oswalds face, confidence was usually one of Oswalds many characteristics but the mad scientist has managed to sweep him off his feet. Ed noticed this and took it upon himself to continue the rather one sided conversation. "I think you would benefit from speaking to me more then you do speaking with the professor" Oswlad's shock seemed to grow and he just managed to choke out a few words "why would I bother talking to you?" The question seemed to make Ed chuckle "I understand you better than any sane therapist" Ed words seemed to convince Oswald and the two agreed to have weekly meetings. They kept it as hidden as possible, finding ways to sneak out of their cells at night to talk. Within under a month Oswald relied completely on Ed, the two had reached first name basis and both showed significant signs of improvement, however the private 'therapy' Ed offered Oswald caught the eye of professor strange, he felt threatened knowing Ed was practically doing his job for him and issue for the two to be permanently separated.

It was early in the morning when the professor asked Ed to take a walk with him, the professors plan was to keep ed occupied while the guards moved Oswald. As strange and Ed slowly made their way back towards Ed's cell he decided to let Ed in on his plan, simply saying "Don't you think I'm away of the private meeting in your room?" Ed's heart began to race as the professor continued "but I'm not worried, I will make sure it won't happen again" the guard tailing the two tried to force Ed back into is cell but he fought back, yelling to the professor "No! Professor strange, please!" The guard managed to get Ed into his cell and slam the door.

It was slightly later in the morning when guards rudely ripped Oswald from his peace, they began marching him down the corridors, keeping a bruising grip on both his arms. They stopped momentarily by a barred window. Oswald looked up seeing the pale and angry face of his close friend, only managing to stutter out a few words "Ed....Doctor Nygma? What's happening?" The sickening voice of professor strange cut down the corridor "so you're on first name basis? That's sweet. Unfortunately, that is not allowed in here" a momentary Pause allowed both men's hearts to drop to the pits of their stomachs before the professors voice again shattered the silence "Don't worry, I'll solve the problem doctor Nygma, the problem which is you mr. Cobblepot" both men stared at each other in shock as the professor began to laugh "Take him away! Say your goodbyes to your dear patient Nygma" the guards began to pull Oswald away, Oswald struggled against them but it failed. Oswald tried calling out to Ed. Ed called back both hoping blindly that somehow it would work. Silence slowly began t settle down on the corridor only ripped apart by the revolting laugh of professor strange.


	2. Aftermath of the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the two handle being separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm attempting a second chapter, it's going to suck so sorry about that.

It had been just over a month since ed and Oswald were separated. Oswald had gotten angrier, throwing away his display of sanity in favour of showing the professor just how mad he was being separated from his close friend. Ed on the other hand has remained calm for the first two week, however his anger soon rose to the surface and his fuse snapped causing him to throw things about and threaten those around him.

The growing anger surrounding the two worried the professor and he decided to let the two meet in an unsupervised room, hoping the momentary freedom would allow the two to express how they were feeling and calm down. 

Both men were pulled from their beds in the early morning and marched to the meeting room with no explanation, once they had arrived they were thrown in and the door was slammed shut behind them.

Oswald was the first to realise what was going on, he slowly made his way over to ed wrapping his arms around the taller man, ed responded pulling Oswald as close to his has possible fearing that is he let go the guards would come back in and pull him away again, neither of the two could think of anything to say so they settled for enjoying each others company for a short while before Oswald thought of what he'd say. 

"I missed you so much," Oswald began "I was sure I'd never see you again" a smile made it's was onto ed's face "if I had to, sooner or later I would have broken free and come to find you" ed's words made Oswald grin, finally feeling safe in the presence of his close friend again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have really bad writers block rn....this is most likely really really bad, if I get round to it'll I'll try writing a third chapter when I have more ideas!


End file.
